


Cursed Caged Robin

by Rainbat



Series: Robin AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU cuz the author love to made up things, Actually it Jason that's the main focus in here, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian is a good little brother, Dead Robins Club was the main focus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family being together, Gen, Lot- i mean it- lots of feels, Magic, They just dont know how to show them, They love each other, Trap in dreams, i can't promised that haha!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: It was Jason's death anniversary and he was extra emotional and mean this year; death jokes non-stop. And when Jason crossed the line, he lost something important, someone that he always took for granted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

* * *

**April 26;** **11:00 pm EST**

**Location: Bat Cave**

The whole manor was deadly silent, they knew from the first day of April that this month was going to be a total _hell_ for... all of them. April first this year somehow didn't filled with pranks from the bat-kids, not that they didn't had anything planned, it just... a declaration from a certain bird had shocked them too much resulting April Fool this year; _cancelled_. 

It would be the biggest lie of the century if Bruce said that he didn't felt happy that his kids had told him no April Fool this year (he hated April Fool, his Batman suit always ended up pink on that certain day. _PINK_ everyone!) but he had no time to celebrate the news. 

He may be able to escape their insane pranks but the problems here was Jason. Jason had... reminded everyone of his death's anniversary. 

It was a sensitive news, he knew that, but for a reason that he could not fathom, Jason had turned his death into endless jokes. It was no secret that Jason _always_ talked about his death just to pissed Batman off and probably Dick too, and Tim. Sometimes he jokes about them like his death was no big deal, like death was just a stroll to the park rather than pain and darkness. And they knew most of the times he made them for fun.

But on April this year, somehow every chances he got to pick a fight with Bruce, in his conversation with Dick, in his banters with Tim and Damian, he purposely talked about his death and resurration. ("Don't act like you care B! You let me fucking died by myself!"— "You want me to come home? I can do that. You just have to help me dig a six feet hole somewhere," "what do you mean by that Jay." "Oh don't pretend you don't understand, you freaking asked me to go back home! _Grave's my sweet~ sweet home!~_ ")

Dick always knew that Jason was always joking but recently he's tearing opened the old wound on purpose, reminding them that his death had left everyone's heart drowning in blood. And for that, Dick could not bring himself to understand why. _Why Jason? Why did you want to hurt everyone? Hurt yourself? Why didn't you see, that we all care, we love you. Your death was not a game, it killed us too when you're gone!_

And tonight, it looks like Jason had crossed the line. 

Everyone was in the cave, there's a serial kidnapped case that needed their full attention and Bruce had requested everyone to help as the victims for this case had increased to 9 persons in one night. 

They were all waiting for Jason when a crowbar suddenly came flying towards Batman. He caught them with one hand. "Oops! I'm sorry Mr. Bat, my hand slipped." 

The crowbar slipped from Bruce's hand as Jason stepped out of the shadow, chuckling. What caught the batfamily off guard was his oufit, the messy fake green hair, white painted face, smudged blood-red lipstick on his lips and head to toe purple suit; it's the Joker's outfit.

Bruce clenched his fist and growled at Jason, "what nonsense is this Jason."

Dick was frozen in his place, he could hear Tim and Steph loudly gasped when they saw Jason, he could see Damian's shoulder tensed, Alfred's shocked expression (and Alfred _rarely_ showed that kind of face, no matter what happened) and Cass's barely there frown, on her face. He could see and hear them all but his body did not respond to his command anymore. It was like the time had stopped moving for him, all he can focused on right now was that ridiculous smile on his little brother's face.

"Oh did you forget, in an hour, it'sssssssss~," Jason was skipping with a grin so big Damian thought he might break his own face, "...my death." He hissed right in front of Bruce's face. And then he bursted into laugh, Joker's laugh.

Bruce's leather gloves made some squished sound as he clenched his fists so hard. Dick suddenly leaped on Jason (Tim didn't managed to catch him) and held him by the collar of his sickly purple suit. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dick's whispered but from his eyes they knew Dick was extremely mad. And an extremely angry Dick didn't talk out loud and joked, he was dangerously silent (he was similar to Cass and Damian in that department). Jason looked into Dick's eyes with his own amused eyes and full-face grin. 

Jason laughed louder when Dick punched him on the face. He kneed Dick on the stomach before landed his fist on his brother's face.

Damian and Tim rushed to helped Dick, Cass and Steph too. But Jason was extremely fast tonight, he avoided most of his sibling's attacks and slided to Batman's feet, reaching for the forgotten crowbar on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with Jason!" Tim helped Steph who got kicked on her side. 

"Venom," Cass whispered. Damian jumped in front of her, few batarangs held between his fingers. "Could be that. This is way too extreme for a prank, even for an imbicile like him."

Batman had recovered from his shocked which was unusual because Batman never froze in shocked, but maybe, seeing your son dressed as Joker could do that to a father. Jason swings the crowbar to Batman's legs but missed them. He continued attacking his father with constant blabbering about being Joker and killing some robin as a new hobby and whatever nonesenses that sound like Joker's. Batman didn't let his guard down but he didn't want to hurt his son.

Black Bat and Robin were ready to jump into the fight if anything happened to Batman. Red Robin was helping Dick to stand, he broke his nose and said nose was dripping blood all over his uniform. Batgirl was reporting to Oracle, eyes didn't leave the two figures who were fighting in the middle of the cave. 

Tim came to stand besides Robin, "you think he got hit by Joker's venom?"

Black Bat nodded, Robin clicked his tounge.

"Shit." 

"Shit indeed," Damian echoed Tim's word.

Tim wanted to tell his sister and little brother his plan to help Batman when suddenly Jason came crashing at Damian.

Damian landed on his back hard, his head collided with the floor and bounced back into the air. Cass tackled Jason into the ground but she got backhanded and Jason got up. Tim swings his bo staff only to sliced through the thin air, he almost got a kicked on his side but then Damian and Cass wrapped Jason in their arms, dragged him backward. Dick rushed to help his siblings after helped Alfred move Batman away from the fight, Batman got a crowbar smashed his leg and possibly broke his femur. 

Steph joined the fight and tried to aim for Jason's head with Tim's aiming for his legs. Her legs didn't touched anything but thin air when Jason let himself fall backwards. Tim only managed to pulled Damian by his leg before Jason fully collapsed on the floor. Unfortunately, Cass got sandwiched between Jason and the cave's floor, she gasped in pain because Jason was heavy, like the heaviest among them all. 

Damian and Tim pulled Jason by his arms on both sides while Steph came to aid Cass. Dick leaped towards them and aimed his kick to Jason's face, he didn't noticed Jason's small laugh. Jason flexed his hand and trapped Tim over his chest, his arm wrapped around Tim's neck, Dick's couldn't stop his momentum and Damian was being held away from Tim by Jason's long arm. Dick's foot connected with Tim's head instead of Jason's and sent Tim lying on the ground. Blood pooling underneath him.

"Tim!"

Dick almost cried when he gathered Tim's limp body in his arms, he was unconcious. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he didn't know how many time did he repeated the same words. His hand frantically brushing Tim's bloody hair from his forehead. 

Behind him, Damian had engaged again with Jason. It was disturbing in Damian's opinion when all Jason did was attacked them and laughed all the way, no angry comments or sarcastic remark on their failed attempts to bring him down. Damian glanced from the corner of his eyes, taking notes on the others, body still moved with Dick's style of flexibility (yup, he had learned them although not so perfect,  _yet._ ) avoiding and delievering punches and kicks.

_Father was being held by Alfred, obviously because he wanted to fight despite his injuries. Did he broke his leg? And Grayson can't fight anymore. -Tt- Drake's an idiot. Now, we lost two fighters, one unconcious and the other one having a break down. Ughh, honestly Grayson! We don't have time for you to mope there and crying like an overgrown baby!_

"Hey Fatgirl!" 

"What?!" Stephanie shouted back. She walked in cautious, slowly approaching the pair of brothers that aggresively exchanging punches and kicks.

"How's— ," Damian sidestepped a punch, "—Cass?" 

Steph throws a batarang and landed a kick on Jason's shoulder. She then leaped away from him.

"Broke one or two ribs. Can't fight- hey! Watch out!" 

"-Tt- your hips are in the way, Brown."

Steph blushed. _You little brat._

"Brown, now!" 

Steph stumbled on her feet before crouched down allowing Damian to step on her back (he's no longer ten so, he's damn heavy okay!) and jumped to knee Jason on his nose. 

Jason stumbled backward, hand cupping his bleeding nose. He aimed a glare at Damian who smirked in response before bursting into another loud 'Joker-style' laugh.

Bruce, Alfred, Cass and Dick watched Jason's from their sitting, eyes filled with sadness because they knew, Jason had no control over his actions. This was not _their_ Jason. Dick chocked on a sob.

"Jay please, this is not you. Stop this shit now, it's going to hurt you when you realised what you've done." He pleaded, unable to hold back his tears anymore, hands tighten on Tim's shoulder.

Robin and Batgirl were circling Jason, waiting for a chance to sedate him. Steph got a dart ready in her hand. She gave Damian a small nod, and with that Damian threw his batarangs and collided his body with Jason's torso. Steph then threw the dart but Jason ducked it, elbow hits on Damian's back. Damian hissed feeling the bruise that forming on his back (definitely going to hurt a lot tomorrow).

Their luck sure hated them as the missed flying dart hit Dick instead.

"Kyaa! I'm sorry," Steph rushed towards Dick who now half sitting, half lying unconcious on her already unconcious boyfriend.

In the mean time, Jason ran to the cave's enterance and Damian went to go after him. "Brown, take care of the others!"

"What? Damian, wait!"

Damian and Jason was already gone when she turned around.

"O, tracks Damian." She said to her comm. One moment later, Barbara's voice echo in her ear, "I got his movement in track. What happened there? Is everyone alright?" Concern was heavy in her voice.

Steph looked around her, Cass gave her an apologetic look, Bruce still trying to fight Alfred and his broken leg (there's no way he's going to be able to fight with that leg), she looked down her arms. Dick and Tim's unconcious body lying on the ground beside her.

"This is... terrible."

 

* * *

  **April 26;  11:35 pm EST**

**Location: Crime Alley, Gotham**

Damian was leaping from one rooftop to another with Oracle talking through his comm.

"How's the others?" 

"They'll survive. Tim maybe have a minor concussion. Steph is on her way to you." Barbara replied instantly, the sounds of her fingers hitting the keyboard could be heard too.

"Got it."

Robin stopped on the opposite roof that Jason had just landed. Jason turned around and for the first time in that night Damian saw his brother, not the pathetic imitation of Joker but Jason Tood, the _real_ Jason Todd.

_Looks liked the venom was starting to wear off._

Damian glanced around,  _an abandoned part of Crime Alley but still, i can't risked our identity by calling his name ,-Tt-._ Damian stood on his full height before he spoke, "Hood."

Jason chuckled, the kind that make Damian shuddered (this one reminded him of Dr. Pyg, ughh!) 

"Hey little bird, you're far away from your nest, don't you think?"

"You too, idiot. Snapped out of it, Hood! Your death joke aren't funny anymore, it's not even funny in the first place."

And out of nowhere, Jason suddenly cried. He was pulling his hair and his whole body shook violently. To said Damian was suprised was an understatement, he didn't bother to figure it out what he really felt at the moment. He was -cough- worried -cough- that Jason might hyperventilating. He leaped to the rooftop where Jason was currently trying to make himself bold (the fake green hair already discarded, he's pulling on his own black hair) and moved to grab Jason's wrist.

In a flash, Jason grabbed his wrist instead and pulled his arm to his back. Damian let out a cry as he felt his shoulder dislocated. "Damian, what's happen?! DAMIAN!" Barbara was practically shouting in his ear as she heard Damian cried and he mentally cursed himself that he had forgotten to turn off his comm. "Let me go, Hood." He hissed.

Jason leaned down to press their cheeks together, his chest tightly pressed on Damian's back. 

"You don't understand little birdie, death was hurt. It was lonely. I am lonely. You don't understand." Jason sounded like he was whining and Damian felt extremely disgusted with that. Jason didn't whine like this, he was Red Hood and he's a bat. Jason was his brother, he's not a sickening weakling like this. "I fucking died too Jason, what the hell are to trying to say to me, huh?" 

Jason's eyes widen, he then threw Damian to the ground and kicked his chest. Damian gasped for air as he felt the air rushing out leaving his lung. He heard Barbara's frantically barking something (probably about him) to someone (probably Steph) in his comm.

"YOU WANNA SAYS YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME? BULLSHIT!" Jason continuosly kicking him. "YOU DIDN'T GET TORTURED WITH A FUCKING CROWBAR. YOU DIDN'T GET TO BE LEFT ALONE, WAITING TO DIE. YOU DIDN'T GET BLEW UP, YOU LIL' SHIT!"

Damian coughed and tasted copper in his mouth (definitely blood), he was struggling to talk.

"T-then what, Todd. A-are you..." he took a shaky breath. "...are you going t-to make me understand?"

Jason took a step back, then another. Five steps back and he started pulling his hair again, crying. 

"If i could, i would. You didn't die like me. You d-didn't came back alone like me. BRUCE GET YOU BACK!" 

Damian rolled on his side. He slowly tried to stand up, but his probably broken ribs hurt like hell. He whispered, (even talking shot painful sensation across his chest, so he opted to whispering. Not that he had many option here) "Father loves you, moron. Y-you... never give him chance, it was your own... fault."

Jason looked him dead in the eyes.

"Then show me! Fucking show me everything that proof his love to... t-to... me!" Jason eyes were unfocused now. His makeup were a messed on his already messed up face. "SHOW ME! ALL OF THEM! I WANT TO FEEL IT. I WANT TO SEE WHAT MAKE ME DIFFERENT FROM YOU! HE LOVE ME? HE LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU? THEN SHOW ME." 

Damian was going to punched Jason, (well tried to, if he ever got to get closer to him) when suddenly a figure of a woman in glowing white light (or is it blue? Damian was not so sure) appeared behind Jason.

 ~~~~_**"I** _ **_heard your wish, young man. I will gladly make it come true for you."_ **

"What the," Damian was dumbfounded. Jason didn't seem to notice the woman because he's too caught up in his crazy mind. Damian eyes widen (as he didn't wear his domino masked, his eyes was glowing, reflecting the light came from the woman) when he saw the woman raised her hand and had something that similar to a wand, aimed at Jason's back.

The wand was glowing and Damian knew something that was probably going to be shot from that weird stick (that's so not normal. But then, what was normal in his life? Especially, tonight), it's not going to end well.

"Damian, Steph will be there in a few minutes. Whatever happening right there, please... please hold on!" 

He heard her loud and clear. But right now, a few minutes? They didn't even have a few seconds!

"Don't have time, O!" 

Damian took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could towards Jason. Granted that there's only a few steps between them, Damian managed to send Jason rolling on the rooftop quite far from him with his momentum. He stumbled backward for a second before he raised his head, only to see a bright light shooting at his chest.

He looked at the woman and saw her smiling, her eyes were closed and she was mouthing something but Damian heard nothing. 

He stood there for who knows how long, starring at the empty space where the woman just disappeared. His eyelids felt so heavy, he didn't even realised when he had closed his eyes. He fell to the ground and let the darkness took his sight completely, Barbara's voice grew distant and then disappeared along with his conciousness.

[] 

Steph was running and jumping as fast as she can. She heard all the shouting and talking between Damian and Jason from her comm. Oracle had opened all channel so that they can heard each other. 

She was worried because with their kind of luck, who knows what would happened. And the comm had gone silent on Damian's ends.

Her breathing stopped when she reached Damian's last coordinate. She saw them, lying still on the rooftop.

"No..," a silent tear ran down her pale cheek.

* * *

  **May 1;  09:00 am EST**

**Location: Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Jason woke up seeing familiar faces staring at him and releasing different kind of relieved sighs. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his sight, as everything was kind of blurry right now. Hey, he knew that ceiling. Was he in his room?

"Hi. Did i just have a hangover?"

He saw Cass smiling at him, Steph too. He rolled his head to the side and saw Tim sat on a chair next to his bed, one side of his head was shaved, showing a few inches row of stiches.

Tim looked at him with a serious expression, his gaze were warm but something in them make Jason felt awfully weird. "What happened to your head?" He asked, trying to sit but fell back to his pillow when he suddenly felt nausea. "Aww, my head hurt like hell." 

Jason felt a hand rest on his leg. Cass had sat on his bed, patting his leg and smiling at him. She said only one word, "Joker," and the missing memories of his came flooding his mind. His headache got worst, he saw stars and many other weird entities flooting everywhere. He heard Tim's calling his name, asking him to calm down but it hurt so much. How was he supossed to calm down? He didn't know what the hell happened before he drifted into unconciousness again.

[] 

Tim was debating with himself on how to tell Jason about what had happened when he heard Cass spoke. And suddenly Jason was grunting in pain. His forehead was sweating and his breathing was frantic.

"Jason. Jay. Calm down!"

_Shit! He somehow managed to get worst._

Tim looked around in panic. The tragedy that happened to them still shocked him, and he honestly didn't think he had recovered even half of him (mostly his self-esteem as he was the one who lost concious with just a kick to his head), his mind wasn't ready to work in chaos again. He saw Steph ran out of the room a few seconds ago but he doesn't know where she went.

Cass was slapping Jason's cheeks (not so hard, just to get his attention) but Jason just started hyperventilating. Cass quickly took the oxygen mask and placed them on Jason's face, Tim didn't know why he did it but he sedate Jason through his oxygen mask. After one long minute, Jason's breathing was back to normal and he was sleeping like how he did since four days ago.

[]

The second time Jason woke up that day; Tim, Cass and Steph was in his room just like before but now with a few addition of Wayne manor's residences. Alfred was standing at the back, near the door as usual and Bruce was sitting on a... wheelchair?

He tried to talk but his voice came out hoarse, his throat hurt.

Tim helped him sat against the bedhead and gently guided a glass of water to his lips. He was really grateful for the water. 

"How are you feeling, Jason?" Bruce asked after seeing Jason had relaxed himself against the bedhead.

"Head hurt so much. What happened? Cass said Joker before, what was that?"

He saw the tension on Bruce's shoulder, and he doesn't like that. "I did something again didn't i?" Jason asked with a heavy sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "Please tell me i'm not the one who cause the stiches on Timbo and broke your leg."

Tim and Bruce glanced at each other before Tim sat besides Jason. He placed his hand on his big brother's shoulder, "i'm sorry Jason. It is you. You got 3 doses full of Joker's new venom and you went on rampaged. We... did get you the antidote, they just, takes time to kicked in."

Jason groaned. 

He stared at Cass before tilted his head and switched his gaze to Steph. "Did i broke any of you girls?"

Cass smiled and raised two fingers, "Ribs." That's all she said and Steph just shook her head. 

Jason felt like the worst human being ever. It was weird considering he usually casually called himself that just to gag on his siblings.

"Did i broke Dickie and demon brat too?" 

No one met eyes with him. He sensed something wrong,  _no. No. No. No... please tell me i didn't do anything to them._

"Bruce."

No one said anything, not even Alfred. He tried again. 

"Dad." 

And Bruce looked at him instantly at that word. He looked at Jason before he looked away. "You... you broke Dick's nose."

"Demon brat? What about him? Did i do anything to him, B?!"

Tim's hand on his shoulder was shaking. He looked up to Tim and saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

**"Damian's in a coma."**

 

 

**AN: I wanted to write some fluff for part 2 Future AU series but i'm in the mood to write some crazy magic story with some angst and somehow i got this Jason and Damian's brotherly feels story. It get crazy to write from this point. This is AU because i changed lot of things, did i? i don't remember them clearly. Well, wtv. It is safer to state that this is AU XD.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

* * *

**May 1;  02:00 pm EST**

**Location: Wayne Manor, Gotham**

_*beep*  *beep*  *beep*_

Dick stared at the heart rate monitor while he absent-mindedly running his fingers through his littlest brother's black hair.

"Hey Little D, you know... today i go on a walk with Titus alone," he stopped his fingers and bring his hand back to himself, taking Damian's hand in his instead and rested his forehead on their tangled fingers. "It's been four days Dami. Your ribs and bruises are healing well. So, why don't you open your eyes for me? D?"

Dick sighed deeply and he blinked back his tears, he couldn't cry. Not now, not where Damian could heard him crying. The door suddenly bursted open. Dick didn't bother to turn around as he knew it was probably Bruce or Tim who wanted a report on Damian's condition. He fiddled with Damian's fingers in his hands. 

"He's stable B, nothing changed. He's not moving, not even half an inch, no... no matter what i do." Dick chuckled bitterly, "but i guess since his heart rate didn't go crazy like last time... that's a win on our side right? I won-" 

"Damian."

Dick stopped rambling. That was not Bruce's voice, not even Tim's and definitely not the girls. It was Jason's. But Jason was still sleeping, fighting the remaining venom in his system. He turned himself around to see the person on the door. 

It was Jason.

"Jay," there were sounds of feet stomping on the manor's carpet-covered floor and Tim appeared besides Jason. He looked at Dick and gave him a pleading look. Dick raised an eyebrow, he already got up from his chair and moved towards his younger brothers. He wanted to hug Jason, oh! No one knew how glad he was, seeing that at least one of his unconcious brothers had walked out of his bed. 

He wrapped his arms around Jason and felt Jason's body tensed. He locked eyes with Tim from across Jason's shoulder. Tim shook his head slowly.

Oh- ooh... he knew what Tim was trying to say. 

_He's regreting it. Oh Jay..._

[]

Jason's eyes was glued to the king size bed in the middle of the massive bedroom. The fourteen years old boy who laid in the center of the bed, hooked on various type of machines around him, looked imposibbly small. 

_*beep*  *beep*  *beep*_

He glanced at the heart rate monitor. _I did this. I fucking did this!_

"This is not your fault," he heard Dick's voice but he found none of his made out of his mouth.

 _What do you mean it's not my fault! I beat up my family, gave them broken bones and concussion. And i got my little brother lying there like a dea- no, no, no... don't you dare go there Jason! He's... he's not dead. No, he couldn't be dead! Oh my god, what have i done_.

"Jay."

"Jason!"

_Pang!_

Jason raised his hand slowly, reaching for his cheek, it stung. Did Dick just... slapped him? 

"I said it's not your fault so snapped out of it." Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, he took a look at Dick's face. His nose had band-aid on it, dark circles covering the space under his eyes and he looked tired, exausted actually. Jason nodded slowly. Dick smiled at him before guiding him towards Damian's bed. Tim followed close on their heels.

"Say hi, little wing." Jason blinked at Dick but it was Tim who answered his silent question. "He's supposed to be able to hear us." 

Jason looked at Damian's face for few long seconds before closing his eyes. He took a deep shaky breath.

"Hey Demon brat, it's me. Your..."

He was unsure of what he should says, the guilt was piling in his heart. Dick and Tim squeezed his shoulder gently.

"...brother, Jason."

_*beep*  *beep*  *beep*_

* * *

**May 2;  07:17 am EST**

**Location: Bat Cave**

Jason leaned his back against the cave wall. Tim had just showed him the videos from the cave's security cameras, videos of him going on rampaged.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked and Jason knew he merely concerned for him. But he couldn't help himself from intrepreting them as sarcasm. "Should i be okay after seeing that?"

He saw Tim flinched and he realised his voice came out harsh than he intended. Great. Now he felt like a total jerk. But what suprised him was that Tim didn't berate him from being a jerk, he... smiled?

"Why are you smiling? Is all of this supposed to be funny?"

"No, not at all. It's just... this family is so fuck up, if that's the right word for it." Tim chuckled but then his eyes looked sad.

"It's not your fault."

Jason felt sudden rage running through his veins. He was about to counter that statement because he knew if there's someone needed to be blame, it's him, but Tim beat him to it. "The venom bring your deepest insecurity and we all know it's going to be about Bruce. And being brash is just your nature."

Jason glared at Tim but he didn't said anything.

"... i can't say that i'm not mad, i'm not Dick." Tim met his eyes, he wear his best blank face but Jason could saw his anger and was that sadness in there? And honestly, he didn't blame Tim. Even he was mad at himself.

"But Damian's not waking up from his coma, that is not your fault. So don't hurt Bruce more by being... well, you know... You." 

Jason snorted. "I called him Dad earlier, didn't i?"

Tim's face was funny, he looked like those innocent kids when they first found out that Santa didn't exist. Then Tim clicked his tounge,  _wow... since when did he did that? Wasn't that Damian's thing?_

"Oh shut up, you know what i mean." Jason gave Tim his most amused look, "...you still mad at him, aren't you? All this time, for not avenging you?"

Tim had uncrossed his arms, he didn't met eyes with Jason anymore and look, he had found an interesting place on the floor to stare at. "I don't want to talk about that."

For a few moment, neither of them spoke.

"Okay... hmm, so..." Jason looked at Tim who's fidgeting and looks like he's asking for permission to continue talking. He raised an eyebrow and Tim cleared his throat akwardly. "Damian might had his head collided with the floor when you pushed him but that's not the caused of his condition now. And his broken ribs are nothing that could cause him to _sleep_ like that."

"A little more explaination for that could help, Timbo."

"It's-"

**"Magic."**

They both turned toward the new voice. Tim let out a breath of relieve, "...Zatanna."

 

* * *

**...he fell to the ground and let the darkness took his sight completely. Barbara's voice grew distant and disappeared along with his conciousness...**

* * *

 

He heard the laughters. He swore he heard them. A child and... a man. 

Father.

He knew that voice anywhere. Damian opened his eyes slowly and closed them back as his headache got worst, probably caused by the sudden exposure to light. He felt like his head had been split open. 

"I'm going to kill Todd for this," he mumbled to himself. 

He opened his eyes again and this time he ignored his headache, Talia's voice echo in his head " _...pain could be controlled, don't let the pain distracted you from being in control."_ Now that he managed to sit, he felt like throwing up.  _Yeah right, i'm so not feeling like i could control my stomach or anything at all right now, -tt-. Why the hell did i lied on the floor?_

Damian looked around him. The manor. The living room. Yeah, he knew this place but something, a few things were different. Did they re-decorated the fireplace? Why did the curtain was blue, i though Pennyworth just changed them to maroon last week. 

—"Haha- Bruce! You sucks, like seriously sucks."—

—"Language, young man."—

_A boy? And... father. What're they talking about. Who's the other voice?_

—"Yeah... yeah. I kn- hey! That's mine."—

—"I thought you made this for me."—

 _The voice were coming from the... kitchen? What were they doing at the kitchen? it's almost midnight._ Damian walked slowly, he didn't wanted to risk himself falling since he's still seeing double due to the headache. 

When he got into the kitchen he was met with a sight he could never imagined, Bruce Wayne covered in flour and laughing so... geniunely.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He whispered more to himself, as he knew his father didn't noticed him entered thfe kitchen. He was standing in his line of view but his father didn't even glanced at him. The loud voice of a young teen caught Damian's attention. 

"Todd..."

Jason Todd was there. Not a man who was six feet tall but just a normal looking preteen. He knew that version of him, Damian had seen Tood's younger pictures in one of his father's drawer in his office. 

The younger self of Bruce Wayne and his second son were baking, the flour covering their hair and egg shells on the floor was enough to tell the story of what they were doing or at least, attempted to do. Damian flinched and his breathing stopped when the young Jason threw an egg at Bruce, but as expected the egg missed it's target. And flew pass _through_ him?!

"What-" out of the sudden, he felt so cold, like his body had lost it's warm temperature that a human body should have. Breathing was hard and it's so damn cold, he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. It took longer than he intended to ease his breathing back to normal, his head still hurt but his vision had returned to normal. It was barely there, couldn't be noticed if he didn't looked at them so intently, he's invisibel. He could looked pass through himself. 

Damian's eyes widen in realisation. He remembered the rooftop, the fighting (or more to Jason screaming and kicking him;  _you're going to pay for that Tood. I hope you prepared yourself to be punished!)_ and being shot with some weird lightning (or was it just a normal light? -Tt- whatever that was, he doesn't care. What he care was he had been shot), in the chest. His hand subconciously traveled across his chest to where his heart supposed to be. Chest rising rhythmically to his breathing pattern and heart still beating.

 _No hole on my chest, okay, that was good._ He let out a sigh of relieved. He's alive, he knew he was. Although his slightly invisible body proved him to be more of a ghost than a person but still, he's alive.

He looked back toward the pair of father and son, his father and his older brother. Damian took a lot at his surrounding and the two person who were younger than they're supposed to be, he catalouged the differences between them and everything that he knew. _Time_ _travel? No, something was not right. Time travel didn't make people invisible, they just leap through time and cause slight changes in the timeline or completely destroyed the timeline, depended on what they did. And you're supossed to travel in flesh not in some sort of invisible human being, ughh! What the hell did i get myself into?!_

Damian walked toward the duo and called for their names. No response, as if they didn't heard him at all, so he called again. Frustrated and annoyed, he  grabbed a spatula (actually he tried to, didn't worked) only to see his hand go through it and the chilling sensation ran across his veins for the second time. 

"So i can't be heard and this body aren't capable to touch anything? Great, now what? Watch this pathetic version of father and Todd all day?!"

-Tt-

 

* * *

**May 2;  01:20 pm EST**

**Location: Bat Cave**  

"Magic? What? Are you trying to say i have some weird magic power that turn my demon brother into sleeping beauty?" 

Ignoring Jason's sarcastic remark on her words, Zatanna walked elegantly towards the bat brothers. She knew better than to get on a bat's nerve, they were actually a bunch of sensitive people, emotionally stunned human being. 

Tim hugged her for a while and so did Jason only because she insisted. 

She asked them to wait for Bruce and Dick to come down before she told them anything. Five minutes later, the bats had her circled in the middle of the cave. She hugged Dick and leaned down to give a light kiss to Bruce's cheek, she said her sorry for entering Damian's room without his permission. Bruce replied saying he didn't mind it since they had been requesting her to come.

She cleared her throat and spared a glanced at Dick who obviously opposed the idea of leaving Damian alone upstairs. He had left Damian per Alfred's order to get a bath and something to eat, and let Cass took over his place. And now he was summoned to the cave before he could sneaked into his brother's room. He certainly looked restless if it had anything to do with his non-stop tapping foot.

"Okay, first of all i'm sorry for being late responding to your call Tim. I was on a mission and you know... usual hero stuff," she smile apologetically at Tim who just nodded in reply. 

"Alright, now about Damian..." everyone attention was focused on her. "Cass told me about his sudden rising heart rate that happened twice before and considering his brain activity was... barely there, i can tell why you make a conclusion that he's not in a coma for a normal reason."

She looked at Tim for a comfirmation but she get nothing, so she continued.

"I felt his presence, he's everywhere."

"What do you mean by that, Zee?" Dick frowned deepen. "You know i can feels your presence, right? Its like aura, but slightly different. For example, Jason." 

"What?" Jason grunted, not moving an inch from his place.

"You're standing one feet away from me and your aura shows your feeling and state of mind. I can't read your aura or your mind without casting any spell but i'm skilled enough to pinpoint someone's location just from their presence, although it only works perfectly for people that i'm familiar with."

The bats nodded indicating they understood her explaination. "And by 'he's everywhere', you're trying to say..." Tim didn't finished his sentences and he opted to let Zatanna continued. 

"I mean it exactly as it is. He's everywhere, i can't pinpoint his position and when i tried to enter his mind, i got pushed away."

"Enter his mind?" Jason sounded amused. "Yes."

Zatanna had tried to talk with Damian through his mind, unlike the martians, she's not an expert in that field but she had learned some powerf spell about it. 

She then explained about what she had done to help Damian (and how she failed her attempts) and what her conclusion was. The bats were silence for a few long minutes before Tim suggested they bring Damian to the watchtower and asked for J'onn or maybe M'gaan for help. 

Bruce was reluctant to let Damian go to the watchtower but Dick and Jason insisted since none of them could do anything to help Damian as the bats, obviously didn't have any telepathic abilities.

"If you can, asked for Raven's help to take a look at him," Zatanna turned to Tim as the other three bats were having their own discussion or more like an argument actually. "Why?" Tim asked, curious on why they needed Raven when the martians were better at telepathy, "you didn't mean..."

Zatanna looked away for a second, thinking the right words to say.

"There's dark magic surrounding him."

* * *

**May 3;  12:56 am EST**

**Location: Watchtower**

"Sometimes i hate him so much." Clark raised an eyebrow and turned to Barry who just shrugged indicating he had no idea on what Diana was talking about.

Barry took a long sip from his cup of coffee to keep him awake since the bats came to the watchtower in the middle of the night when normal people supposed to be sleeping (well, what did you expects Flash? They're bats). He fully understands that they only needed J'onn help but as part of the team, he could never ignored his teammate and friend's misfortune so here he was, at 1 am, sitting on a chair in the watchtower's monitor womb and trying his best to stay awake.

He turned his chair towards the computer and clicked on a few buttons and the images of the bat family plus J'onn in one of their medical chamber appeared on the screen. Robin with only his green domino mask covering his eyes was lying still on the bed. "You talked about Bat?"

Superman voiced his thought when he saw Diana nodded to Barry, "and your reason is?"

Diana crossed her arms and huffed angrily, "six days Clark. That boy haven't woke up for six days and he only asking for help now?!" 

Barry turned his chair around and casually took another long sip from his cup.

The fifth Robin was no one's favourite and everyone knew that, even Robin himself. But who knew what exactly running in his mind because honestly with the exception of Nightwing a.k.a. his big brother and mentor, no one could really get pass the thick wall around that particular young vigilante, even the Bat himself struggling to understand his own biological son (or he just didn't tried harder. Maybe none of them ever tried harder for him).

Damian was an overly confident boy, rudely honest about lot of things (except his feeling because he still claims he had none of it) and dangerously skilled in combat. He's someone to be feared, not to mention he's one of the bat and fact everyone knew, Bats didn't have powers. They were merely normal human beings (well as normal as anyone who wore costumes, jumping across buildings and fighting crimes as daily basis can be). And his attitude was the reason he had more points to be dislike rather than adores although he's one of their youngest member. But despite all that, they still cared for him because no matter what, behind that green mask, he was only a young boy who risked his life every single day, protecting others just because his father believed in justice more than anything else. So, they do cared for him.

To be frank, Clark had no idea what to say to Diana. He felt the same, of course, a little disappointed and mad because Bruce took way too long to inform him about Damian. They were friends and a team, secrets should not existed between them but then, when you're being friend with a man wearing a bat suit, every corner in his life was filled with secrets. 

"We can't really blame him," he placed a comforting hand on Diana's shoulder, hoping to ease her anger a little. "...we all know, under that ridiculous cowl, he's just a protective father."

Barry chuckled at that statement, "yeah, a very paranoid and protective old man." 

Diana let out a huff but her posture relaxed. Clark could still hear her heartbeat, _still hasn't calm down but she's not that mad anymore. That's good enough_.

They drank coffee in silence and focused their attentions to the big computer screen, watching tentatively at the group of bats surrounding the  _poor little robin_.

 

* * *

**..."So i can't be heard and this body aren't capable to touch anything? Great, now what? Watch this pathetic version of father and Todd all day?!"**

**-Tt-...**

* * *

 

For who knew how long, maybe hours or it could be days... he watched them.

Damian kept on following them, always  a few steps behinds them. Watched Bruce and Jason talked, laughed, fought and reconciled, going on patrol and hugged, yeah... something that was so rare to be seen happened with Bruce and Jason (well, rare for Damian to see).

The scenes were all beautiful but Damian's felt so cold inside. He never saw father acted like that, his gestures was not forced like when he's with Damian and he looked more relaxed than he used to be, it's like watching his father when he's listening to Dick's joke or when Tim's came back home, back to the manor.

"All these are... memories," hands clenched into fists at his sides.

**"Your memories, young man."**

Damian froze. A woman in white. The fucking woman from before! 

"Why? Why are you trapping me here?" Damian hissed.

**"You wish for this, young man. Your heart was screaming to know the truth. To see his love for yourself since you forced yourself to believe you never have them."**

_What wish? I don't remember making any-_

 

 

 _—"T-then what, Todd. A-are you... are you going t-to make me understand?"_

_" **If i could, i would**. You didn't die like me. You d-didn't came back alone like me. BRUCE GET YOU BACK!" —_

 

 

Damian snorted in disbelief, he stared at the woman who standing a few feet in front of him. Well, standing was not the right word, she's freaking flooting! Damian murderous glare didn't have any effect to her at all, of course not, she didn't even had her eyes opened. That's explained why she said it was Damian's memories, she couldn't see him. It was supposed to be Tood who trapped in _these_ memories (these were not his memories, these were Jason's). Damian just someone who got shot by her... by accident.

_Tood, you made such an annoying wish._

 

 

_"Father loves you, moron. Y-you... never give him chance, it was your own... fault."_

_"Then show me! **Fucking show me everything** that proof his love to... t-to... me!"_

_"SHOW ME! ALL OF THEM! I WANT TO FEEL IT. I WANT TO SEE WHAT MAKE ME DIFFERENT FROM YOU! **HE LOVE ME? HE LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU?** THEN SHOW ME."_

 

 

_If this really was your memories Tood then you're a big fool. Couldn't you see them?_

_Father never talked to me like he talked with you._

_Father never laughed with me like he laughed with you._

_Father never apologise after our fights, i didn't even knew when we reconciled. He just pretended like it never happened..._

_He never done that, not even once. You had your chances, but i never got any._

_Father never hugged me like he hugged you._

_No..._

_Twice._

_He hug me twice, Tood._

_Did you know what i had to do to earn that?_

_His mother's pearl..._

_And my dead body... he hug me in hell._

_Jason you..._

A tear ran down his cheek and Damian didn't even try to stop the rest from flowing down, soaking his cheeks wet.

_...fool._

 

 

 

**AN: wow so many fake events and weird things (is there any spell to read minds? Idk? It's zatanna so... ok scratched that!) and this is far from canon... hhaha well what can i do, this is a fanfic, don't roast me if you don't like the story. This story was planned to end on chap 2 but... usual thing happened, I NEVER DONE THINGS ACCORDING TO PLAN! Haha! If i did this right (seriously, i really want to do this right!) this could be read as the story from the same AU in Hunting the Haunted Melody (still work in progress, editing is exhausting). Damian is 14 in here and 15 there, so this story goes first in line. Idk if i can do that but i'll try my best! See you in the next chap!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics.

* * *

**May 4 ;  10:50 am EST**

**Location: Wayne Manor, Gotham**

Jason walked the empty hallway as quiet as he could, but his heart was beating loudly - too loud for his ears - inside his broad chest. A room across him, two doors to the left, right in front of Tim's, he get inside and lied on the floor. Stared straight to the ceiling. The bright sunlight from the slightly opened curtain make his eyes hurt but he didnt, c _ouldn't_ closed his eyes. 

Years.

He was death years ago.

Why couldn't he let it go.

Why.

Why why why.

"Because time will never undo the fact that you died, son."

Jason visibly flinched, but he said nothing. Scared that his voice might betrayed him. _Did i said it all out loud?_

"Yes, Jason. You said it all out loud."

Bruce closed the door and walked closer to his second son, lying on his back with his arms spread like a wing on each sides. Like a bird - how irony. Jason looked at him in the eyes with something clearly visible in his, hurt, before he burst out laughing. And oh my god, if that didn't make him look liked when he still under the venom's, like that night, Bruce couldn't help blaming himself for that. Still. All this years, from Dick to Damian. Four. Four sons, daughters, and still - Bruce Wayne always failed. He's no father. 

He didn't even knew if there's ever Bruce Wayne in this soul.

He could be dead already.

Dead when he was eight.

"Haha, what a mess. I can't even keep my thoughts in my own messed up mind for shit anymore." Jason laughed but Bruce could hear them, loud and clear. His son was hurt. 

All this time.

"I'm sorry Jason."

Bruce sat beside his son, still lying supine on the floor, the cold floor. Actually, the whole room was a little bit colder than usual. 

Jason stopped laughing. And for years since he died, Jason looked at him.

Like when he was still robin.

The innocent look.

Begging for love. Desperate for loved.

Begging for forgiveness, desperate for them.

A look with all that weird combination of emotion that supposed to be gone, as declared by the young man himself. Emotions that supposed to be buried together with his liveless body and left behind - six feet under - when he came back. All because, he didn't need them.

Funny how that was the same as one certain little bird that keep going around telling people how he didn't have emotions - he didn't need them.

How similar.

Too similar for his liking.

And Bruce would be a fucking liar if he said it didn't hurt him.

How. Why.

 _Stop pretending_.

He knew how and why.

Honestly he knew the answers.

"Why?" Jason chocked on a sob. "What Jason?" 

"You're supposed to be mad at me. Why, sorry... what was that." Jason pressed his palm on his face.

Bruce felt so horrible. Everyone was right, Dick was right. He was a terrible human being when it cames to feeling. So now, how? How he supposed to talk with his son breaking down in front of him - and it was Jason we're talking about. The one that he once fucked up so bad. The one he failed to save once. And one times was enough. He was a real failure. 

Bruce took a long deep breath.

"Because it is not your fault."

And with that one sentence, Bruce found himself being pushed to the floor and had his tallest and heaviest son sitting on his chest. Jason got a fist full of his front shirt, the hands were trembling. "The fuck that it is not my fault?!"

"Jas-"

"I put him in a coma! I did that to my brother!"

Jason punched him in the face. Hard. But not enough to drive out blood.

"How is that not my fault?! He's not waking up... he's not."

Bruce didn't move. Just let Jason slowly let himself sobbed louder and louder. 

"Did you feel this way when you shot Damian before?"

Jason froze. 

"What-"

* * *

   **May 4; 11.40 am EST**

**Location: Watch Tower**

"Shit what the hell happened? Dick?!"

"Tim! Get help! Call - call whoever that can come!"

_* **beepbeepbeepbeep***_

"Damian! Shit shit shit! No!"

 

* * *

**_Jason you..._ **

**A tear ran down his cheek and Damian didn't even try to stop the rest from flowing down, soaking his cheeks wet.**

**_...fool._ **

* * *

 

"This is so hilarious, you know?"

**"My deepest apologies, young man. It certainly not my intention to trap you where you don't belong."**

Damian looked up to see the woman smiling down at him.

Crying. He had been crying and she noticed, how different the boy in front of him were acting. Like the memories never in the same plane as his soul. Turn out it was true, never the same as it were not his. 

Currently lying his head on the woman's lap, with her fingers running slow in his tangled short hair, Damian felt the strange feeling of being with... a mother. How strange. She reminded him a lot about something he never had a chance to try, to do, to get other than from the stories Dick used to tell him. Like how a mother would tell bed time stories when tucking you in at night, like Dick's mother used to. In stories. Sometimes, Damian despised the stories. Painful reminder for a lots of things that he had missed in his broken childhood.

"Hey."

**"Yes, little bird."**

Damian closed his eyes, allowing himself to carved a little smile at that name.

"Show me all of them. My brother's memories."

**"All will be painful for you, my dear. Why do you wish for that upon yourself, young man?"**

"He's... if i tell you, will you grant my wish?"

**"I owe you an apology and i will grant anything you want, anything that i am capable of. Will you wish something that will never hurt you, i'll be here. But for all i've put you through, against your will, i will not questioned you any further if it is something that you trully desire."**

"Very well, lady..."

A deep breath and another two words before he got his wish granted.

"... thank you."

 

 

 

**A/N: This is a very very very short chapter so maybe the last chapter gonna be very long or there gonna be more than 4 chapter of this story since there's a lot of event not yet been told in here. I miss this story so much, almost forgot bout this lol, XD. Well tq for reading guys.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
